


I care!!

by SkyeTheTsubaki



Category: Puzzle & Dragons (Video Game), Puzzle & Dragons Cross, puzzle & dragons x
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and blushing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeTheTsubaki/pseuds/SkyeTheTsubaki
Summary: Lance and Ace get into a little argument.





	I care!!

Not many things can make Ace upset. He rarely got mad at someone or yelled. If he did he would wait until he was in his room and had his face covered with a pillow. This, however, was one of those exceptions. What had ticked him off he really didn't know. There was just something about Lance. It bothered him. He was always gravitating towards him or somehow thinking of him. He didn't think it mattered tho. It was probably just because Lance was strong and Ace wanted to beat him. Well at least that's what Ace thought it was.

he had heard a strong monsters was around and that Lance had took off to fight it for the mission. He knew Lance could handle it so he couldn't really explain why he followed him. It just felt like he had to. His body was like it was moving without him and wanting to see what Lance was doing. He practically ignored Tamazo as he/she (???) complained the whole way about it. 

"Ace, why are we following them, tama?" Tamazo kept asking, Luckily Ace had already mastered the art of ignoring his friend. Normally he would feel bad but he has to deal with countless questions and remarks everyday; which gives him a massive headache and half the time he has to stop himself from choking someone (whether it be him or Tamazo). He sometimes wonders if Devi is like this and maybe that's why Lance always acts like he has a stick up his- not going to think about that.

Ace just walked further ahead where he can see Lance finishing up his fight. Well not really a fight it looks as though he is talking to the monster like he did with the white dragon. That seems to be Lances thing to talk to them which Ace never really fully got how he did it. He did somewhat the same with Ouja he guesse. He watched as the monster walked away and Lance stand there looking in one place for a couple of seconds almost as if he was in a trance. Suddenly a sense of relief floooded him all at once. He hadn't really had been worried Lance would get hurt did he? That would be stupid because Lance was strong. But still the sense of relief was there.

 He still couldn't understand as to Why? As he thought before Lance was undoubtedly strong there was no way a monster that was for anyone could beat him. Why had he even got worried. It was so frustrating so he decided to just go confide in his pillow about it. However, As he turned to leave suddenly Lance spoke up. 

"Why did you follow me?" Lance eyes stayed in the spot on the ground. Ace was unsure whether to answer or act like he wasn't there. Lance couldn't have seen him right? He had just got there after all. Even Devi was questioning Lance. Ace waited a couple seconds seeing if maybe by some weird coincidence there was someone else besides him and tamazo there.

it wasnt until Lance sighed and moved his yellow eyes in his direction that he knew for sure. As he approached he tried to get a read on Lances expression. He couldn't tell if he was annoyed or what. Like always his eyes held no emotion. It was weird and Ace wanted to fix it. Well not exactly fix because there wasn't wrong of broken about Lance. At least he hoped. That monster better not have broken any bones or Ace would hunt it down and- getting off topic.

Ace walked out behind a tree rubbing his neck sheepishly as tamazo followed looking somewhat confused. He felt so awkward and didn't know what to say. How are you supposed to explain something to someone when you don't even know what it is. Lance didn't seem that determined to get an answer but then again Lance wasn't one to show such emotions to another person much less a human. At least that's what Ace had learn from watching him and hearing about him. 

Ace stopped a couple of feet in front of Lance and chuckled nervously. He was about to say something when Devi cut him off.

"why did you follow us, Devi? Are we that amazing to you that you have resorted to stalking us? I'm not surprised, Devi. After all your pretty much new borns compared to us masters, Devi. Especially Lance-sama, Devi" Ace just ignore him but then Tamazo jumped in.

"please like we would need to follow you, tamazo. We are here purely of coincidence, tama. Plus as far as I can tell we are way better than you, tama" they continued to fight as Lance and Ace stand by the side. Ace decided to just let them say whatever after all he only needed to talk to Lance. Plus breaking up their fight would just leave it silent so everything around can hear how Ace had followed Lance to make sure a average monster wouldn't kill him. Ace shocked his head because that can't be the reason he refused to believe it.

"I don't know why I followed you if I'm honest" which he was. He was very honest which wasn't always the best. Lance eyes softened for a second and if you blinked you would have missed it.

"I see. Well then it doesn't matter." For some reason that ticked Ace off. Doesn't matter? So his feelings doesn't matter? He frowned. If someone else was stalking him it wouldn't matter? He couldn't stop thinking that what if it hadn't been Ace following him. What if it had been a bad guy. It does matter. 

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Ace exclaimed. Tamazo and Devi were too busy talking about... ice cream? To care.

"because it doesn't. You don't know why you followed me and I don't know so if you will excuse me I will be leaving now." Lance didn't seem surprised whatsoever by Aces outburst. For some reason this infuriated Ace even more.

"what if it wasn't me? What if it was some stranger?" Ace couldn't help it. He couldn't stop himself. His ears were tinted red as he tried to hold in this feeling.

"why does it matter to you?" Lance said coldly, ace could feel his eye twitch at that remark. Why this guy...

"It doesn't! I was just saying that you need to be more careful!" Ace scolded trying to keep his voice down. He was so close to yelling.

"What I do isn't any of your concern." Lance replied, there had been no change in his expression through this ordeal which made Ace want to scream even more. Why was this even bothering him so much? Lance was right it wasn't his concern so why was he so adimant on this?

It was like Lance was telling him that he didn't matter. That he shouldn't care that Lance could've been hurt. That if Lance had been badly injured in that monster fight that he should've just left him there to possibly die. All Ace was trying to hold in was suddenly shouted out in a blind rage.

"BECAUSE I CARE YOU JERK!" His first reaction was to cover his mouth in surprise. Lance seemed to be just as shocked as he was as his eyes widened and Devi and tamazo both covered their ears in pain. Ace felt his face heat up in embarrassment. 

Why was he so embarrassed. It was normal to say you cared about one of your friends. Why was his face burning up and why couldn't he stop picturing Lances cute surprised expression? Wait did he just call it cute. His head hurt and everything was spinning. He wanted to run but his legs kept him in place. Too afraid to move.

"yeah..." ace said, awkwardly looking around. He didn't know what to do with himself now or why he was still there. It was like he was waiting on something.

"You shouldn't..." Lance said looking somewhat hesitant. This was one of the first time Ace had saw genuine emotion on his face.

"what?" Ace asked confused.

Lance looked over at Devi as if for some kind of sign which Ace wasn't seeing. There was something different though. His eyes looked somewhat sad. He looked back at Ace.

"You shouldn't care about me it will only lead to bad things" Lance said. Devi suddenly got this saddened expression on his face but didn't say anything.

"I have to complete this mission." Lance said as he turned to leave. Ace didn't know what overcame him. If he just let Lance leave then all this embarrassment would be over but like his body wanted to punish him or something. He reached out and grabbed Lances arm.

Lance looked at him and opened his mouth to say something but again without fully processing it Ace pulled him all the way in. Lance eyes widened for the second time as shock filled those yellow eyes. Ace could hear tamazo and Devi faintly screeching and trying to push them apart but all he could think of was the lips on his own. They were soft which he wasn't very shocked to. He felt his feeling in his chest. He didn't know what it was but it made him extremely happy. He didn't want this to end.

Once his mind caught up to what he had done he pulled away in shock, grabbed Tamazo, and ran. He didn't look back. Far too embarrassed to face what he had just done.

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot. Sorry if this is bad or out of character I'm new to this and this is my first fanfic. I love this ship so much and have been wanting to write for it and draw more but never had inspiration. Anyway thanks for reading


End file.
